


Emergency Ancient

by quicksylver28



Series: Prompts, Drabbles & Teasers [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: this is a sort of Sequel to A Pumpkin Pie Slice of Life. i am trying to write a sequel to that story but this scene has been bouncing around in my mind for a really long time.





	Emergency Ancient

"Uh sir? You don't want to touch that."

Rodney has an incredulous look on his face that has Sheppard swallowing a grin.

"Excuse me?" the scientist snaps an irritated look to the rando marine standing at their six.

SGA1 along with a squad of marines had been wandering their way through an ancient outpost in search of ZPM technology and this had been the first sign of life they'd come across since coming through the gate some hours ago. The wall of raised symbols before them all glowed slightly, showing evidence of a power source and they'd all been excited to discover it.

Rodney's blue eyes had been bright and excited as he'd babbled about power output and the like and Shepard had frankly been lost for a moment in those baby blues and the way Rodney's crooked mouth curled when he was happy. It made him just want to kiss the man senseless.

That sexy crooked mouth was curling down now, bringing Shep from his daydream and 100% to the situation at hand. The soldier, who Shepard recognizes as one of Cadman's team, nods and points towards the wall of raised symbols that Rodney had been about to touch.

"I don't think that you should be touching that Sir." the marine repeated.

"What do you mean, you think I shouldn't touch it? Exactly who is the scientist here and who is the soldier? You don't see me coming down to the range to tell you how to shoot a gun or whatever it is you do. As Chief Science Officer of the Atlantis Expedition, I believe that if anyone here can determine what we do or do not touch, it will be me."

Rodney huffs in that way that Shepherd finds adorable and flushes and shifts on his feet when he sees Ronon smirking at him. He quickly wipes the no doubt love sick look off his face and slaps on a frown.

"I know I'm not a scientist sir…" the marine shrugs.

"Doctor." Rodney corrects.

"Doctor." the man amends, "… but the reason why I'm suggesting that you don't touch that wall is because it says so right there Sir… I mean Doctor."

The marine points to the wall where there is a line of text running down the side of the raised portion. All eyes turn to look and then turn back to the soldier. He ducks his head a bit under the scrutiny and blushes a bit before straightening his broad back.

Rodney's mouth gapes open a little. "What?"

Teyla is the first to gather herself. "You can read ancient Private…"

"Alvarez Ma'am." he nodded shyly, "… and I only know a bit of emergency ancient Ma'am."

Rodney chokes on spit. "Emergency Ancient? What the hell is Emergency Ancient?"

He looks at Shepard who shrugs before turning back to the marine." Explain."

The soldier hunched his massive shoulders for a second and then relaxed.

"A few of us goons got to talking about what we could do to keep our ass…. Uh… butts out of danger when it came to the technology around here. We usually rely way too much on our geeks…uh… scientists to keep us from getting fuc…. messed up, killed or something gross like turned into a squid or something."

Shepard doesn't even know if the marine is trying to watch his language for the civilians' sake or if because he's speaking in a semi-public forum but it was entertaining to watch.

The scientists on Atlantis were a foul mouth bunch, Rodney included. Ronon was also a soldier and no stranger to salty language and Teyla laughed it off most of the time. Usually when there were no curious Athosian children around.

"So we asked one of the team geeks to teach us how to recognize a few things. You know like Exit Here, Turn Left or Right, Don't Touch, Bio-Hazard, Power Source. You know… basically Danger Will Robinson Danger."

The Marines behind him chuckle at the term and Shepard cracks a smile. Ronon coughs into his fist and Teyla's eyes dance with humour. They'd been watching old Lost in Space Episodes for the past few team movie nights.

Rodney cocks his head a bit to one side with a small curl to his lips. Like he's discovered something new and can't wait to dig into it with all his considerable intellect.

"Huh"

God, Shepard loves this man.


End file.
